The Story Of Robin & Illusion (On Haitus)
by RockinRathbone'sGal x
Summary: Gotham City is under threat - Once Again - but with Gotham's once praised Caped Crusader out-of-commission - An old hero will rise from the crowd; costume in hand. However; being out of practice for 8-years, maintaining a detective rank and dealing with a boyfriend with his own secrets, Illusion may rise but it won't be easy - Not in a long-shot. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters involved, or The Dark Knight franchise, all rights to their respected owners, I only own my Oc Cassandra.**

An - Okay; Hi ! I decided to quickly re-edit some of the chapters for any of you who know the story, but for those of you who have just clicked on the story … Welcome.

Enjoy Guys  
R&R No Flames Please  
RRG x

* * *

Chapter One.  
'I Believed In Harvey Dent Or Something Like That'

_"-Some great speeches tonight don't you think so, ?"  
"-Wayne's really out done himself tonight,"  
"Shame he isn't around to see all of this, bet he's locked up with nails longer than claws,"_

Rolling her eyes as she joined in with the fake applause, Cassandra Hutchly held back the protests as she listened to Gotham's Mayor slander the good name the batman fought to create for the symbol, right outside his own home, of course that was unknown to the majority of Gotham.

Toying with the small batman logo styled necklace that hung around her neck, her hazel eyes jumped person to person analysing their body language as they seemed to be enjoying hearing about the wonders of Harvey Dent, who in reality was ready to kill in the act of revenge.

Tuning out of what Mayor Garcia was saying, she stepped out of the way of one of the waitresses to get a better look at Wayne Manor; looking from window to window.

Until a shadowed figure in the window made her raise her eyebrow, it was too tall and well built, to be the Manor's oldest resident Alfred, so that meant it was Bruce, just seeing him through the window brought a smile to her face.

However, the smile disappeared quickly, when she heard the Mayor declare Batman as a thug, he was anything but a thug, and most of Gotham should know that, and for the last 8 years, they had been living with a lie, that only a select few knew the truth too, and Cassandra was one of them.

"-Commissioner Gordon,"

Perking up she watched her boss take to the small stage, a neatly folded set of paper in his shaky hands as he looked out to the crowd. Cassandra had over-heard him arguing with himself over whether or not Gotham should know the truth, she was ready to jump in and slap it into them, that they were.

With high expectations in the air, she took one of the semi-filled wine glasses that was presented in front of her, giving the waitress a smile and a friendly nod, she turned back to listen to the Commissioner's speech.

As she watched the nervous man on the stage, she could feel the watching eyes of the other law enforcers around her, due to the fact that holstered to her leg was her gun, whilst her walkie talkie stayed clipped to her combat waistband.

Since she was of detective rank, she didn't have to wear the standard GCPD uniform, so she stood out against the other officers that had decided to turn up to the memorial in their uniforms, she opted for her normal attire which consisted of black zipped combats and a black blazer.

Considering tonight was supposed to be 'special' - She topped it off with black and white bow heels, and a white bustier top with thin straps, her brown hair resting over her shoulders in natural waves and loose curls, with her side fringe resting across her right eyebrow.

She could remember the death of Harvey Dent clearer than most people - she was there - although she was up in the roof beams, behind a black and white spiralled mask; watching as one of the most well respected men in Gotham became a revenge hungry monster, ready to take the life of the Commissioner's son.

Although she was only 19-year-old rookie when the Joker released his rampage on Gotham, she had the same idea as Bruce did, although her idea wasn't out of family revenge, it was out of hatred, the Joker had cornered her, and made her feel vulnerable, made the citizens of Gotham feel vulnerable, she wanted hm to feel the same, she made him suffer in Arkham.

"Now I believe, Detective Hutchly has something to say," Commissioner Gordon announced, receiving a disapproving look from the 26-year-old detective, as she walked up towards the stage, her heels making gentle clicking noises against the stage. She stood in front of the lectern, taking another glance back up to Bruce Manor, thinking about the last time she was in there - she could remember the last time she was in there; but faintly - It was to make sure Bruce was still alive, she knew it was silly but she needed to make sure her 'friend' was okay.

"Thank you Sir, Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and for the record I am not going to stand in front of you and talk about how great Harvey Dent was, you can strip me of my title right now, but I will say; I didn't believe in Harvey Dent, sue me, but I don't believe in men who turn against everything they believe in, at the last minute of reality," Cassandra stated, "I can stand here and openly say I am disgusted by my fellow civilians turning on a man who put his life out on the line for our safety, and for the last 8 years you have branded him a thug, and a murderer, but I shall never ever forget the man who saved my life, and the many others, thank you,"

Stepping off of the stage to an awkward applause, Commissioner Gordon caught her arm with a small thanking expression, she nodded with a small smile at her boss understanding why and what he was going to do next.

"Detective Hutchly, I want you to report back to the station right away, and be thankful I don't take your badge right now !" He said loud enough that some other disgusted authorities heard him, she nodded curtly at him before turning on her heels. Walking through the crowds ignoring the judgemental looks she received from the public, as she walked around the side of the manor to where she parked her navy blue Volvo.

She grabbed her keys from her blazer pocket as she fumbled trying to get her keys into the lock, a small pat landed on her shoulder, made her turn sharply - she was surprised to see Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler, behind her.

"Ah Alfred, how can I assist ?" She questioned with a polite smile, Alfred had stitched the majority of her shoulder wounds when she was younger and a scruffy fighter, but now he was a close friend, Alfred smiled back at the woman in front of him and handed her the folded piece of paper he had in the pocket of his tailored waistcoat, "Whats this ?"

"Master Wayne, heard your speech," Alfred replied, watching the small pink blush spread onto her cheeks, as she unfolded the paper, looking at the slightly scruffy handwriting that without a doubt belonged to Bruce.

**Thank You Cass  
B.**

"Could you tell him, that it was no problem, he deserves to know that some people still believe in what he stood for, and he's looking well ?" Cassandra asked, Alfred nodded with a smile as he opened her car door for her, "Well, thank you, and have a good evening, don't work too hard now,"

"You too Detective, oh and I was wondering, ever thought about putting back on the mask ?" Alfred asked, not asking because he wanted her too, but because he was ready to talk her out of it, watching the colour drain from her face he knew she hadn't, she sighed looking down at her heels, "I didn't mean to put pressure on your shoulders,"

"No, No Alfred it's fine, and you know I could never put the mask back on with my position, and with the community hating on the Batman's legacy, they knew Illusion was part of his followers, there would be nothing to fight for," She replied.

"Very true detective, but, in other ways, having nothing to fight for, is maybe the reason to fight in the first place," Alfred replied, making Cassandra raise her eyebrow as she slipped into her car, "Now get back to the station before Gordon really does take your badge,"

Sighing gentle she said good-bye to Alfred, shutting the car door over and put the car into drive, she hit the small country road that lead back into town, turning on her police radio that was hooked up to her car, she listened intently to what her colleagues were saying.

_"Did any of you hear what Hutchly said at the Dent memorial ?"  
"Hell yeah, I'm surprised Gordon hasn't stripped her off her detective rank and sent her back to being a rookie cop, maybe Blake will show her some manors,"  
__"Oh ha-ha, I'm dying over here, come on guys lay off, she's allowed her opinion on the subject, lets just leave it at that."_

With a gentle smile she turned off the radio after hearing Officer Blake stand up for her; she'd hope so too ! Considering she had put up with him for the last three years; that was her joke to wind her loving boyfriend up.

She double checked her review mirror as she continued to drive, and almost swerved seeing an image of herself - with her black and white spiralled mask on, shaking her head she sighed continuing her drive.

She wasn't putting back on the mask.

Or the uniform;

Or going back to the secret storage unit where her black Ducatti was waiting for .

She was determined to never even touch the soft leather seat, or the soft material of the uniform.

Although; Something inside of her - Wanted to feel that rush of being a hero again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
'Do you ever miss the mask ?'

Leaving the car in the GCPD parking lot; Cassandra partially ran into the station, before smiling at the small huddle of police officers - who only returned her kind nature with funny looks. Ignoring them, she rolled her eyes jogging up the small set of stairs into the half empty floor above; where the majority of Gotham's crime fighters were … when they weren't on duty or when they were skiving.

"Lookey here, It's little Miss Slander-Mouth," One of the cops teased, whilst some of the other men off duty let out low wolf whistles as she walked past them towards the other set of stairs that would take her up to the floor where her office, where she could go and bang her head off the wall - or maybe find John if he wasn't on duty.

"Nice work tonight Cassie," Her ex-partner - Chris Trinidad - commented as she walked past him, she rolled her eyes flashing a smile at the 34-year-old cop, who saw the funny side to every little situation, even a simple gun fight, he never turned against anybody - he didn't even have a mean bone in his body.

"Shut up Chris, It's not like the gave me guidelines on what I was to say, in fact all I was told was not to swear or insult the mayor, and as far as I am aware, I didn't do either of those things- Oh and speaking of things, do you know if Officer Blake is off duty ?" She asked with a sweet smile, the older officer rolled his eyes at the younger detective and nodded.

"Lover boy's upstairs, probably drinking the good coffee you got in your office sweetheart," Chris replied laughing as he watched Cassandra run off, donning the stairs with expertise - even in her heels - Passing her colleagues on the stairs who were either whispering or giving her weird looks.

She caught her heel on the beginning of the carpeted hall, causing her to grip onto the window pane with a giggle; she brushed herself off and continued to walk down the empty quite hallway, past all the other different rooms and offices, until she came to hers.

_**"Detective Cassandra Lea Hutchly, GCPD'**_

The small lamp on her desk shone through the glass panel on the door as she pushed it open, a smile appearing on her glossed lips when she saw John with his back to her, still dressed in his full uniform, and like Chris had said was drinking her good coffee, at least it was his own mug.

With a small dimpled smile John turned to face his girlfriend, his smile turning into a smirk as he looked over her.

"Well, ain't you a sight," He commented laughing at the small pink blush that spread onto her cheeks. She kicked off her heels leaving them next to her spiny chair, before plucking the coffee mug from his hands taking a well deserved gulp, as she hopped up onto her desk crossing one leg over the other, "Oi ! That was my coffee,"

"Shut up John, but thanks for defending me earlier by the way," She replied rubbing her boyfriends arm affectionately causing him to smile again with his normal dimples giving Cassandra a bit of a butterfly feeling - he had dimples to die for - she handed him his mug back with a gentle smile.

"No problemo, nice speech by the way, could imagine the Captain and the Commissioners faces when you unleashed that one onto the - Cassie ? Whats wrong ?" He questioned seeing her smile disappear from her face, any signs of her normal bubbly happiness slipping from her body language; as thoughts of Harvey Dent's death raced through her mind, making her shudder. Trying to forget the scared look of the youngest of the Commissioner's children as Dent held a gun to his head, "Hey; what's with the tears ?"

Wiping away the small tears she hadn't even noticed falling, she just shook her head effectively waving the subject away, John took the hint and wrapped his arms around her, smiling gently as she rested her face side on - resting on his shoulder, just calming herself down in the process.

"I'm fine, totally fine John, just an exhausting night, not to mention I don't get off til 3am depending on what Gordon finds me as 'punishment'" Cassandra replied as she pulled away from him pulling out her duffle bag from under her desk hauling it up beside her.

"I can think of one," John replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her, she rolled her eyes slapping his arm, as he leant forward to kiss her only to have her press her finger to his lips, "Aw Cassie, Come o-"

"No, we're both still on duty, and you know fine well there is some sort of CCTV around here, and if your good, maybe I'll give yah a little something .. something at 4am," She replied with the same sort of tone he had used, causing him to pout like a moody little child, making Cassandra roll her eyes as she opened her drawer slightly - freezing when she noticed she had opened the wrong drawer and was presented with her mask, she quickly slammed it shut.

"Whats with you tonight you're really ju-"

She cut John off quickly; grabbing the shoulders of his uniform pulling her to him so she could kiss him, effectively shutting him up. For the five years she had known him and the three that they had been dating, she had never ever once wanted to tell him about 'Illusion', he didn't need to know, not now anyways.

Pulling away from her, John smiled slightly in victory almost, "I'll question you more often if that's what I get in return,"

"Aw shove over John," Cassandra smiled slightly, pulling out a long sleeved jumper from her bag, leaving it on the desk before pulling out her combat boots, "What you smirking at Officer ?"

"Nothing Detective, but I will let you get back to work, and who knows there might be a nice cuppa waiting for you when you get home," John winked leaving Cassandra to her thoughts, she smiled shaking her head slightly, before turning serious again.

She hopped off her desk going over to the large book shelf she had, pressing down on the small button looking piece on the wood, she thanked whoever that she knew Lucius Fox. As the police radio folded out from the hollow compartment, she hadn't used it in 8 years, even though it was never at the police department to start with, now it was just convenient.

Flicking up the small metal switch, she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she twiddled about with the switches trying to pick up the right frequency that John was probably on, with a mini victory smile she crouched down to the bottom cupboards.

She thought to herself over and over again, was this the right time to go back into the world she left behind for a good reason, or was it just going to blow back up in her face, and loose her -

-A) John  
-B) Her Job  
-C) Her Life.

"Come on Cass, don't wuss out now," She muttered to herself, flipping up the mini wooden panel to reveal a small key lock, pressing in the correct 4-digit code the lock of the cupboard popped open.

Sighing once again, she reached up to lock the door to her office, before going back to the cupboard, pulling open the door. Her book-shelf sometimes reminded her off the tardis, small on the outside but bigger on the inside.

Startling static made her jolt back up onto her feet as she hit the small frequency button as the words came out much better.

_"This is Officer Blake, The Congressman's wife has just left us a message, the Congressman never made it home tonight, I need a full unit response, but it's a D.L op, Blake out,"_

Cocking her head to the side, she had decided - It **was**the right time. Crouching back down, she grabbed the sort of electronic briefcase, throwing it behind her as it thudded down onto her desk whilst she reached up pulling down the keys to her storage unit - which was just under the old monorail bridge at the building sites, about 200 yards away from the old one Bruce used to use.

Standing back up; she slid back over to her desk, entering the three digits into the briefcase, before the lid popped open, to reveal the white and black vertical striped uniform - consisting of tight fitting pants and a snug thin strapped crop top.

Dimming down her desk lamp; she moved behind her desk, she shrugged out of her blazer leaving it over the back of her chair, before changing as quick as possible - Surprised that her outfit still fit her, although secretly every year, she would alter the uniform.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she grabbed her mask from out of the 'secret' drawer, hooking it around her ears as she turned on the ear piece, that would keep her linked to the police radio, but off of their radars, pulling on her combat boots a thousand thoughts ran through her head, each of the same thing.

_'What if John found out'_

Would he be mad ? Would he leave her ?

She shook her head, she couldn't deal with any of that right now, what she needed to do now was to go out and collect some intel on what the hell had happened to the congressman.

Tucking her stuff back under her desk, she flicked the lock on her door, before pushing the radio back into the compartment in the book shelf.

Silently pushing up the lock on the window, she pushed it up enabling herself to slip out onto the fire escape before swinging up onto the ladder above, and gently perch on the edge of the wall on the roof, thanking that she had continued with her gymnastic classes on a Sunday, she watched John stand in front of the commissioner.

"-It doesn't make much sense does it, they both disappear from the sight of Dent's murder, Batman's legacy now covered by murder, her's covered by cowardice, it doesn't make much sense now does it ?" John questioned, she raised her eyebrow, she didn't disappear out of cowardice, she left Illusion behind because Gotham didn't need her anymore, and she promised Bruce she would drop the dangerous habit.

"I don't hear what your asking of me son ?" Commissioner Gordon asked, catching glimpse of the young vigilante on the edge of the roof with a small surprised smile, he didn't know who Illusion was but he had his ideas, giving her a small discreet nod she stayed to listen in.

"Well its - don't you want to know who they were ?" John asked, looking down at his pocketed hands, sure he had spoke about this to Cass, who had automatically changed the subject, before John had any idea what was going on they would be talking about what had happened to him during work hours.

"I knew exactly who they were," Commissioner Gordon replied running his finger along the batman light, of course Illusion never had one, there would be no point, her 'symbol' was an illusion, it was like she was never there- at all- "He was the batman, and she was Illusion, although to this day I don't know why she was an illusion, let's go see about the Congressman's wife,"

Watching as Commissioner Gordon walked past John, she sighed slightly, she didn't like the idea of being implied a coward, especially not by John even though he didn't know it was her.

With a small gasp; she dropped down to the fire escape since John had turned and caught sight of her. Rubbing his eyes, John looked around confused, he was sure he had just saw 'Illusion' the young masked vigilante that he had first me when he was no older that 19; ever since then - he had been determined to know who she was - to him she was a hero, not a coward.

Peering over the edge of the roof he looked around, but shook his head thinking he was just seeing things, but unbeknown to him, Cassandra or Illusion was hanging onto the fire escape for dear life with shaky arms, before dropping down to the one below, and kept doing so until she got to the alley way.

She needed a ride but she couldn't use her own car, to much suspicion if she came back dressed up, and it had her license plate on it, easy to track, giving up, she took of in a moderately fast sprint.

And just like that, Illusion was re-born.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
'I Knew I Forgot Something Important'

Having ran what seemed like a marathon, Cassandra finally made it to the storage units which seemed further away than what she remembered, and she went un-noticed which made the situation slightly better.

Slinking in between the gap in the fence, she tip-toed over to the storage garage where a duel black and white line was painted, indicating it as hers. Pressing in the little pass code she had installed for it, the door popped open allowing her to slip inside and shut the door over as the lights automatically turned back on; she walked through the garage, running her hand over the shiny sleek black motor bike - she so adored.

"Now where did I put tha-"

She cut herself off reaching in behind another smaller book shelf pulling out the sling over your shoulder utility strap, her retractable eskrima stick as well as her grapple gun - she liked her utility belt it had all manor of equipment in it - even her berry cherry lip gloss had a place in it.

For a moment; she just sat on the leather seat thinking about what she would do first, where to go, back to Wayne Manor and talk to Bruce, go prowl the streets like a hunter looking for its prey.

Whilst she sat there she was unaware to the fact that back on the streets of Gotham, different cops were trying to radio her in, especially John, who was know anxiously trying to text and call her, but her cell was on silent and inside her boot.

Fixing her mic/earpiece, she slung her belt over her shoulder and across her body as she grabbed the keys to the ignition from her small book styled compartment, before opening the dual doors, and keying in the automatic 30 seconds re-lock. Quick as a flash; she had kick started her old black bike, and was out on the streets once again, her hair flying around madly behind her as she weaved in and out of the quite night time traffic, since she was going so fast, nobody could really see her.

_"Has anybody seen or checked in with Detective Hutchly ? She isn't picking up any transmissions ? Anybody ?"  
"No, she ain't picking up over radio, anybody down on squadron D ?"  
"Negative, not seen her, have you tried back at the station ?"  
"She's not there, the Commissioner is on the last straw, on this one,"_

"Detective Hutchly, What's all the hub bub ?" She asked with a small smirk as she skidded into a joined back alley that ran along parallel to the main street, the street lights bounced off of the sleek black bike as it moved quickly through the winding alleys.

"Hutchly ! Where the hell are you ! Blake's been going out of his mind, not to mention Gordon !" One of the squad leaders yelled down the radio at her, she rolled her eyes but sighed knowing this might have been a bad idea, "Hutchly ? Whats your position ?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure, I know I'm slightly west of squadron alpha B," She replied, hoping they would just leave it at that so she wouldn't have to justify it any more, "Can you tell Blake and Gordon that I'm fine, whats the problem ?"

"You disappeared from the station, nobody saw you leave !, and on the plus you haven't been answering any transmissions !" Another cop yelled angrily, she gulped slightly pulling back out onto the main street before she crashed, "Cassandra !"

"Jesus Christ ! I'm listening !" She snapped as she swerved out of the way of a royal blue van, horns blaring she swerved off into an alley, her bike going completely out of control, sending her flying off of her bike and crashing against a skip with a thud, her mask flying off behind her.

Groaning; she pushed herself up against the wall, blood dripping down her forehead, pressing her fingertips against the gash she hissed slightly, huddling in at the wall when she heard voices getting louder.

She was out of practice, combat especially, so if it was a large group of alley-way thugs she was screwed to say the least, wishing she at least had her gun on her, she peered round the side of the skip, instantly regretting it as she noticed the huddle of about 10, rough looking alley-way thugs standing in the mouth of the alley.

"I don't know Mick, I heard a s-creech," One of the men replied drunkenly, causing Cassandra to gulp, gasping when she peaked out and the guy that had spoke spotted her threw his beer-bottled eyes, "Ahh boys, got our answer,"

Forcing herself up, she gasped seeing more blood on her side from a not particularly deep looking cut on her side, that was going to hurt in the morning, she gulped slightly seeing the men come stumbling towards us, it reminded her too much of the night sometime eight years ago when the Joker had cornered her in an alley similarly.

_"Haha hehe hoho, Lookey boys, got us a little treat, and you're a special little treat aint yah doll face ?" The man caked in make up that was terrorising the city of Gotham looked down at the wide eyed brunette in front of him, that they had managed to corner in the dark alley way, "You scared,"  
"I'm not scared of you," The girl whimpered, although at 19 she was scared out her mind, knowing what the Joker was capable of .  
"But the scars right," The Joker exclaimed, as he looked between the clown masks of his goons, before he pulled out the small switch blade, causing her to jump back even more in the wall, only to have the Joker grab a hold of her and haul her closer to him, "Do you know how I got them ?"  
"No," She whimpered looking around the alley praying someone or something would get her out of this, she just wanted to go back home to her small apartment.  
"Do you want to k-" _

"Hey Dolly," Cassandra was broke out of her horrifying memory, as she noticed she was now surrounded by the 10 odd drunken men, "What are you doing out dressed like that then ?"

"I reckon she's gaggin' for it" One of them chuckled making Cassandra growl under her breath, as she bit back the tears from her memories, rearing her fist back, sending it forward til it make contact with the gits face, causing him to deck it in an instant, and sent three of the men running, meaning she was left facing six of them.

"Do I look like I'm _gagging _for it ?" She barked as she reached into her utility belt grabbing her retractable eskrima stick, flicking it out, it was a good two metres long, "Now, you have a choice I either kick your sorry asses or you leave now," None of them moved, "Oh; so It's one of those nights."

In a flash of ten short minutes, the drunken idiots were either knocked out or dragging themselves away, but one thing Cassandra hadn't accounted for was the one smart idiot that wasn't as drunk, and that had a switch blade on him, that caught her off guard and managed to slice her bare arm, so now she was leaning against the wall panting, and loosing a lot of blood.

Reaching down shakily; she grabbed her mask coughing slightly as she held it to her chest, she was used to the bumps and the cuts, but she was eight years out of practice, from the real thing at least.

Hobbling over to her bike, she used all her strength to yank it up from the ground to find a massive scrape along the paint job, she'd take it to a mechanics to get a spray job later.

Resting against her bike, she folded back up her eskrima and put it back in its compartment before ripping out a long white bandage wrapping it rapidly around her stomach, before stashing her mask into the seat, knowing there was only one place she could go before going home.

**Wayne Manor. **

Throwing her leg over the seat of her bike, she twisted the key, that she was surprised the drunks didn't steal, revving the engine, she kicked up the peg and slowly pulled back out of the alley and onto the road again.

She wasn't aware what time it was; what anyone was doing ? If she was gonna be okay ? Or more importantly - If John was out looking for her ?

Sooner or later; she had swerved further out of town, and was covered by the thick trees that led up the stony path way to Wayne manor, Harvey Dent day was more than over, meaning Alfred would be able to look at her wounds, leaving her bike outside.

She stumbled up the stairs to the front door, panting as she pressed her finger in against the door bell, the bandage around her stomach was now soaked in crimson.

As the heavy door opened to reveal Alfred, his face went white as he saw the state of the girl in front of him, her brown hair now matted, blood matted in with it, bottom lip trembling, eyes red and puffy, and complexion incredibly pale, but what scared him the most was the blood oozing from her stomach and her arm, not to mention the fact she was dressed in - The costume.

"Master Wayne !" He yelled hoarsely linking his arm around the injured girl and aided her inside, as Bruce came down the stairs slowly cane as his aid, panic flashing across his face as he saw the state of Cassandra, "Don't just stand there give us a hand !"

Bruce went straight into the massive kitchen, grabbing a first aid kit from the designated cupboard as well as a bottle of scotch, before limping back into the smaller living room, where Alfred had Cassandra lying on the couch a black blanket underneath her.

The gash on her stomach now visible as Bruce thrusted the kit into his hands leaving the scotch on the floor, before taking a shaky Cassandra's hand.

"What were you thinking ?" Bruce asked looking down at the younger girl who looked back up at him through pained eyes, "Come on Cass talk to me,"

"I don't know what I was thinking, Gotham needed help, and you weren't giving it, so I stepped back up to play again, but I was out of practice, and they were shouting at me down the radio, I lost control and swerved off into an alley - fell … of my bike - and roughed up a bunch of drunks, one slashed me but," She rasped out looking over at Alfred who was tending to her stomach wiping the blood away from her stomach with an anti-sceptic wipe, before pouring some rubbing alcohol onto a piece of cotton wool, before rubbing it gently over the wound causing her to hiss slightly.

"What the hell did you do to the guys ?" Bruce asked with a small smile, as Cassandra looked back up to him with a look, "Oh, Eskrima ?"

"You - know it," She sighed, as Alfred numbed the small patch around the wound with another wonder from his kit before grabbing a sterilised needle and vicryl string, and readied himself with a sigh before starting Cassandra's stitches, causing her to clamp down on her lip.

"Shh, Shh, breathe, you've had stitches before," Bruce said softly as she squeezed his hand tightly, not wanting to look down, "There you go, shh,"

"How am I going to explain this to John ?" She muttered, Bruce hmm'ed slightly looking down to see Alfred had a small smile on his face as he wiped over the completed stitches before getting ready to move onto the gash on her shoulder, which he had already cleaned and numbed.

"Still going out with the cop then Cassie ?" Bruce chuckled, making Cassandra roll her eyes - but nod - "That's been what three years or something ?"

"Yeah, coming up for our four year anniversary very, very soon, three months or something," She smiled slightly not able to get the correct date with how woozy she felt, but she knew Bruce was taking her mind off of the stitches she was getting.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Alfred looked at the head wound, considering she managed to get here on a motorbike, he doubted her having a concussion just a sore head in the morning, which if - she was working her normal shift would be in less that seven hours considering it was just around midnight, or just after.

"Wow, and you've still not told him about stripes then ?" Bruce asked, causing Cass to sigh but shake her head, "You need to tell him Cass, he needs to know, you're 26 Love-"

"Your 38 - Bruce,"

She cut him off, with a small smirk now that she was all patched up and Alfred had went to fetch the clothes she had stashed with them just incase, thankfully her sizing hadn't changed much, in fact most of her old stuff would be a bit to baggy,

"And you don't see me jumping around the streets, with a very cute outfit on," Bruce shot back, causing Cassandra to roll her eyes once again, as she moved to sit up Bruce moving to help her before sitting down beside her, with a gentle look, "Wanna call him ?"

She nodded, and Bruce smiled leaning back a bit to grab the wireless phone handing it to her as she dialled her home number listening to the pausing rings, as she bit her nail slightly as she waited for him to answer.

"Hel-Hello ?" John answered panicked and a bit on edge considering for the last almost two hours, nobody knew where his girlfriend was, and now he was pacing back and forth in their living room with the phone pressed to his ear,

"John, Hey its me," She replied softly, hearing him sigh with relief and a small smile appeared on her face, "I'm o-"

"Where the hell are you ? Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? Where are you baby ?" He rattled off making her sigh slightly with contentment, as Bruce made the gesture of a cuppa, to which she nodded to as he pushed himself back up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen only to find Alfred waiting with one in hand,

"I'm okay, I got into a bit of a street brawl, but I've been seen to by a - doctor and have gotten stitches, I'm fine baby, trust me," She whispered softly, hearing how worried he actually was in his voice.

"Where are you ?" He asked bluntly, as he stood staring out of the living room window his hand shaking against his leg as he heard her sigh slightly,

"I'm at Wayne manor," She replied, causing him to raise his eyebrow slightly, "Wayne's butler; found me on the street and took me to the hospital, got me stitched up by Wayne's personal doctor then brought me back here for me to calm down, I'm coming home soon baby,"

"How can she lie to him like that ?" Bruce questioned leaning against the arch way in the kitchen, although knowing how it was possible he just wanted a second opinion. "It's her boyfriend,"

"Well could you explain to someone you love why you would choose to go out every night and risk not coming home, and fight against Gotham's most wackiest criminals ?" Alfred questioned.

"No, I don't think I could," Bruce sighed thoughts of Rachel storming his mind as he heard Cassandra's bell like chime of a laugh echo through to the kitchen,

"You think I'm silly for worrying ?" John asked still laughing from Cassandra's pathetic strong as a lion joke, "Babe, you've not been answering your phone, radio nothing, I had to drive your car back here,"

"I think your sweet for worrying but it was rather silly," She smiled as Bruce came back into view setting down the coffee, and a pair of sweats and a purple vest infront of her.

"Want me to come get you ?" He offered, making her smile.

"No baby," She whispered.

"Wha-Why ?" John asked sounding slightly outraged that she didn't want him to go get her,

"I'll get a cab, just go get cosy in bed and I'll be home soon, I promise," She whispered into the phone, "I love you John,"

"Hmph, I love you too Cass, just hurry home yeah ?" He asked, "I'll be home before you know it," She smiled hanging up the phone, with a short huff looking up at Bruce and Alfred, "I need to tell him soon huh ?"

"Uh Yeah."

By the time, 1am rolled on, Cassandra sat in the passengers seat beside Alfred in one of Bruce's fancy cars, not one of the sports ones though. Sitting dressed in clean clothes; her hair wiped of any blood and now sitting gently down her back fringe pinned back, arm and stomach with a clean bandage around it.

The car journey back to her apartment was quiet, as they pulled up outside her apartment block, Cassandra surprised the old butler by hugging him tightly, and whispering a hushed thank you, before sliding out of the car, her costume, bike and mask still at Wayne manor, since Bruce insisted he wanted to make some alterations to it - since she seemed ready to go back out and do it all over again.

Unlocking the door to the block; she walked along the tiled hallway, before walking up the stairs to the second floor, where 23D faced her, using her other key she unlocked the door quietly before silently shutting it over and re-locking it, before kicking off her converse.

Slinking along the carpeted hall to their bedroom, she pushed open the door, smiling seeing the lamp still on, and John lying with his arm draped over the empty space where she normally was, leaving her phone and keys on the bedside table, she slipped into bed careful not to hurt her arm or side as she rested John's arm back over her, before turning off the light.

"Tell me tomorrow ?" John asked groggily,

"Tomorrow,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
'Even The Strong Need Some Help'

By the time morning came Cassandra was beginning to feel the effects of last nights injuries, her head wasn't so bad, but her arm and stomach were in agony, and the arm lying over her stomach wasn't helping, however John's light snoring in against her neck made her smile, as she looked over at him her hazel eyes still slightly sleepy.

"John ? Are you awake ?" She asked stupidly poking his dimpled cheeks with a giggle as he stirred unhappily, his dark brown eyes opening annoyed as he glared at her, but sighed gently at her seeing the small scratches on her forehead, "You okay ?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how you feeling ?" He questioned moving his arm away from her stomach as he propped himself up onto his elbow looking down at her, she smiled gently moving her hand up to cup his face.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore, nothing I can't handle," She replied, she saw the disbelief in John's eyes, "Look at me, okay, I'm fine really I'm gonna go make coffee, make some toast then I will take some painkillers, go for a quick shower, then I'm going into work,"

"You're not going into work today !" John protested, "No way in hell Cass ! You've got stitches ! And maybe a concussion ?"

Laughing, Cassandra shook her head looking up at her worried and annoyed boyfriend, "Alf-Dr Penny-son said that I was able to go back to work, just not to go to crazy and start chasing street thugs again,"

"But-but," John stammered not sure how to argue his case when she was looking up at him with her quirky little smile, and her bright playful eyes, "Humph ! Fine but I swear Cassie, you get even a little scratch on you today, I am going to the commissioner and asking him to suspend you !"

"Oh; your gonna get me suspended now are yah ?" She chuckled, dropping her hand down from his face so she could prop herself up onto her forearms, John leant down slightly just so his face was inches away from hers.

With a gentle but cheeky dimpled smile, John ducked his head down to capture her lips with his, smiling against him, she curled her arm around his neck, gently playing with the lone curl that rested on the beginning of the back of his neck, he smiled against her lips too moving so he was more hovering over her with his hands around her back making her giggle.

They stayed like that for a few minutes just aimlessly kissing each other, til John moved his hands from her back round to her front, brushing over her stomach, unfortunately where her healing wound was, causing her to stifle out a cry, and causing him to pull away from her worriedly.

"Are you okay ?" He asked panicked, she nodded getting her breath back before holding up her hand laughing, "What ?"

"I'm hungry," She replied slumping back down onto the bed causing John to chuckle and fall backwards onto the plush mattress as Cassandra moved up onto her knees leaning in between his legs and hands on either side of his torso her hair falling over her shoulders tickling his face as she leant down further their faces inches apart, John pursed his lips expecting a kiss, "Nu uh hu, I'm going to make breakfast, get up, your driving me to work this morning,"

"No," John whined jokingly as he watched Cass walk out of the bedroom, with a sort of spring in her step as she walked into the kitchen with a smile to see the early morning sun seeping through the window filling up the apartment.

Pressing down the small button on the coffee maker as the granules began to be ground, she began humming to herself, she grabbed two slices of bread throwing them into the toaster knowing John would get a bagel when he got to work.

Waiting for the coffee to make itself, Cass thought about last night, what could have being through John's head last night when she hadn't came home, she felt the guilt of not telling him well up in her chest, but she shook her head, now wasn't the right time especially if this is what happened - but baring in mind it was her first night out in eight years with that damn bike !

"Cass ? You okay ?" John asked emerging from the bedroom, already dressed in his navy blue work pants, but minus a shirt causing Cass to blush as she looked over his toned chest, "Oh I can put a shirt on,"

"Don't be daft John !" She giggled as the green light flashed up on the coffee maker as she grabbed their mugs from the cupboard above her head, before pouring them both a cup, handing John his since he took it black but she took the milk carton from John's waiting hand pouring in a generous amount before taking a long sip, before letting out a sigh, "Were you really worried last night ?"

Turning around to look at her, John saw her eyes looking at him almost threatening to tear up, he sighed putting his cup down on the counter before pulling her gently into his arms as she smiled against his bare shoulder, "I was incredibly worried baby, but you're home now, and at least I know your safe, so please don't feel guilty or anything like that, okay ?"

"Yeah okay," She smiled reaching up onto her tip-toes she pressed a small loving kiss onto his cheek before he reluctantly let her go, taking another sip of her coffee she stretched slightly, not much pain in her arm anymore, which sparked a though up in her head as she popped two painkillers into her mouth gingerly swallowing, pulling a daft face as John laughed, "Shut up dimples ! I'm going in for a shower,"

"Can I jo-"

"Nope, 'Cause unlike you, I want to go into work today," She cut him off with a smile before walking across the living room and back up the hall, pushing open the bathroom door, making sure to lock it with a sly smile.

After spending a good ten minutes ridding herself of her bandages that to her surprise weren't bloody, she spent a hearty twenty minutes in the shower, just massaging the tangy orange shampoo through her hair, her eyes closed just taking deep breaths.

She did everything that she needed to do and was now sat perched on the bed in their room dressed in a towel, hair dried and styled in the way she wanted and a gauze roll in front of her, paired with a puzzled look.

"Ro-John !" She yelled almost using his 'proper' first name, usually she was really good at not calling him Robin - he didn't like it - but every so often she'd accidentally slip up, and he'd go in a girly huff for a good half hour. He stuck his head in through the door whilst he buttoned up his navy blue Gotham City Police Department shirt with his eyebrow raised, "Can you help me ?"

"Course, what do you need help with ?" John asked coming back into the room, fastening the top button before tucking his shirt in to his pants, "Bandages ?"

"Yeah, you know how to do these right ?" She asked standing up from the bed, John rolled his eyes and extended his hand for the roll, she smirked handing it to him, before dropping her towel, laughing when John averted his eyes, "John, I'm not stupid, I have underwear on,"

Laughing at how silly he was; he turned back to look at her, eyes wide when he noticed the matching black lace underwear, shaking it off, he unravelled the bandage wrapping it around her torso using the tiny bit of surgical tape at the end to stick it down onto her stomach, as he continued to wrap it around her body, before tucking it in on itself.

"On your arm too ?" He asked, she simply just nodded as he grabbed the other roll doing the exactly same on her arm, finishing it off by kissing her forehead since he was taller than her, "Now get ready, we're leaving soon,"

"Oh are we now, I was under the impression that I was the one injured here," Cass argued jokingly putting her hands on her bare hips as she leant her weight onto one side jutting her hip out.

"I was under the impression that you were the one who went and chased the thugs in the first place," John shot back winking at her as he left the room, leaving her to pull on her black combats, trainer socks, and a loose fitted blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, paired with her black brogues and attaching her holster to her thigh her glock this time with the safety on.

Bag already packed thanks to John when she was in the shower, she slung it up onto her uninjured arm before grabbing her cell, smiling when she saw a text from the one person she thought that didn't know how to text. Bruce.

**Morning Miss I'll go out and almost get killed !  
****I've made some alterations to the costume material, hooked some stuff up to your bike, and added some bits to your belt, and just to let you know you left your lip gloss here, Alfred thought it was mine, thanks for that.  
Bruce. **

"Come on Cassie, we're gonna be late," John shouted tapping his foot against the apartment door, hearing her laugh he looked down the hall to see her emerge from their room looking like nothing had happened to her last night at all, she had slung her badge around her neck and had her normal smile on her face as she grabbed her set of keys off the coffee table before following John out the apartment.

As they walked down towards Cassandra's car that John had drove home last night, he couldn't help but wonder why would she go out in the first place, especially without back-up, she's a detective not a street cop.

Shaking off his suspicions, he opened the passenger side door for his injured girlfriend as she smiled thankfully at him, but raised her eyebrow slightly as he didn't smile back.

"John ?" Cassandra questioned fiddling with her holstered gun handle as he slid into the car beside her, casting a glance over at her, he nodded his eyes softer, "Everything okay ?"

"Eh, sure, everything's fine," John replied, his voice laced with uncertainty, causing Cassandra to stir uncomfortably as they drove in complete and utter silence along the empty 7:30am roads, neither one properly ready for the events of the day.

One problem they didn't know what was gonna happen.

* * *

**Hey ! Thought it was about time to drop a little Authors Note for you lovely readers ! Thank you so much for those who have PM'd me their ideas for the story ! And not forgetting those who have reviewed so positively on this story ! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH =D **

**R&R No flames please ! **

**RRG xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
_'Dawn isn't always a good thing' _

Sitting at her desk, Cassandra sat typing up the last of her reports that she had due in at the end of the day, finishing one of the last sentences, she leant back, looking around her office that now seemed to be taken over by 'Get better' card and flowers, even though she'd been in work for a couple of hours and she'd only been in a 'street fight'. Shaking her head, the idea of quitting entered her mind, but there would be no point in it, she'd have nothing to do in during the day since Illusion was only seen at night.

"Cass, Everything okay in here ?" Chris asked, sticking his head in through the young detectives door, causing her to look over at him with a sweet smile, as she nodded, "Err, you have a visitor,"

"I do ?" She questioned pushing herself up from her desk, as she smoothed down her loose fitting blue blouse, as Chris smirked and nodded, "Who ? I don't have anything scheduled in, do I ?"

"I don't make appointments, you should know that Cass," The familiar voice of Bruce Wayne swept into her office making her smile but roll her eyes, as the now smartly suited and booted Bruce Wayne, swaggered into her office with the aid of his cane, she smiled and nodded at Chris who left them to talk, as she gestured for him to sit, he sat across from her.

"How can I help you ?" She questioned leaning forward onto her elbows as she waited for her answer, "Something happened, where the heck were you ?"

"I went to the doctors this mornin'," He replied with a meek shrug, causing Cassandra's eyes to go wide with sudden worry, "Nothing bad, just getting a 'check-up' Alfred insisted,"

"And the doc said what ?" Cass edged on, eyebrow raised slightly as she quickly locked her computer since there was confidential information up on the screen that she reckoned he already had seen, since he somehow knew the pass code to her computer just like she knew the pass code to the computer in the cave.

"That I shouldn't go heli-skiing," Bruce said with humour laced in his words causing Cass to launch a pen at him across the desk with a smile, "Oi ! I fixed your uniform for you, and it is in this lovely little bag, plus your bike is back in the unit, code log 234BWD,"

"You changed the code log why ?" She questioned, causing Bruce to let out a thunderous laugh as she sat there confused, "What !"

"Your old code log was CLH4RJB !" He exclaimed still laughing causing the younger girl to giggle slightly whilst going bright red, just as her office phone began to ring, holding up two fingers she picked up the phone.

"Detective Cassandra Hutchly ?" She asked looking over at Bruce who shrugged playing with the stupid little morph character stuck to her desk that probably Gordon left her this morning.

"Hey, it's me, um do you think you can come down town ?" John asked, making her arch her eyebrow.

"Um I'm in the middle of a meeting, whats wrong ? John what's happened ?" She asked turning away on the swivel chair, the phone still pressed to her ear as she drummed her fingernails off of her knee.

"We - uh - found one of the boys from the home face down in a sewer outlet this mornin' I uh don't want to go to the boy's home alone," He muttered, She could tell he was still with the other officers who had been called out in his squadron with him, she cut him off sighing softly.

"Course John, I'll meet you outside yeah ?" She asked, as stood up from her chair gesturing for Bruce to get up too.

"Yeah, look thank you Cass, I mean it," He replied, making her smile slightly, "Love, you there ?"

"Course I am, look I'm on my way okay, this meeting can wait to another time, I'll be there ready to hold your hand," She replied, before hanging up and turning to Bruce, "Um any chance of a lift ?"

"Sure thing Cass, where too ?" He asked, watching her as she grabbed her gun and badge, before grabbing her bag, "Here lemme,"

Taking her bag from her hands, she smiled pulling on her black blazer, "Ermm Gotham's Boy home,"

"Right, okay," He smirked as they both walked out of the office, Cassandra in the lead as they walked down the stairs past her colleagues who whispered in between themselves, making her roll her eyes as she leant over Chris' desk.

"Do me a favour, huh ? cover for me, John needs me down town, so cover me if the Commissioner comes in, just say I had to get my stitches checked, yeah ?" She asked looking down at her ex-partner who took a sip of his coffee but nodded anyways, "Thank you so much, I owe you one,"

"No problem Cass, Mr Wayne" He nodded in acknowledgement to the brown eyed man standing behind her checking his cell, rolling her eyes she grabbed him by the sleeve, dragging him out of the station.

"Where's your car ?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently, as Bruce laughed grabbing his keys out of his suit jacket pocket before dangling them in her face, "Oh Jag ?"

"Jag indeed, now keep up Illusion," He chuckled, causing her to smack his shoulder as they walked round the corner of the station over to the beautiful sleek grey jag, unlocking the doors, she slid into the passengers side looking at all of the different fancy buttons, not daring to touch one of them atleast until Bruce was in the car.

Slipping in beside her, he pressed a few buttons and soon they were off downtown towards the Boy's home, where John grew up, keeping her head turned Cassandra stared out the window, wanting nothing more than to be with John to make sure he was okay, but something was eating away at her -The secret of Illusion - it was starting to grit on her, she had to tell him somehow, but how was the problem ! He wouldn't believe her, that was obvious something as stupid as that ! He would never believe her unless she had to show him.

"Earth to Cassie, you listening there ?" Bruce chuckled seeing the absent look in his friends eyes as she turned to look at him, but something scared him when he looked at her, the fire in her eyes had errupted as if someone had lit them with tons of gasoline, but nothing had happened for that yet, he hoped, "Cass ?

""Hmm ?" She questioned tuning back into what Bruce was saying,

"I asked if you were okay ?" He replied

"I'm fine Bruce why wouldn't I be ! I just need to keep lying to my boyfriend to keep him safe ! Bull ! And I can't even train anymore since you've went and ruined your body ! For the love of God Bruce of course I'm not okay ! What if I'd lost all my skill last night and got seriously injured or died!" She snapped at him, causing Bruce to pull over and turn to look at her.

"Calm down ! I know that it hurts you not being able to tell him what the hell your doing at night now ! But for the love of God Cassie ! You only started this again last night ! It's not been going on for months has it ?! Well has it !" Bruce demanded, watching as the younger girl in front of him jumped in her seat.

"No it hasn't I've only went out on surveillances when my shift was over !" She yelled in response, "Last time I checked that was okay !"

"Then why are you all of a sudden yelling at me ! I didn't force you to put on the stupid mask ! I didn't force you to almost get killed or whatever ! I have never once said don't tell Blake ! But now I think you can't ! With the threats that are comin' Jesus Cass ! You can't tell him," Bruce said softer towards the end of his sentence, as he pulled back out into the traffic.

Continuing the drive down towards the Boy's home, they drove in complete silence til they got closer to the boys home when Bruce stopped the car about a block away, but not too far away as Cassandra could see John leaning on the squad car waiting for her, "You better get out here, don't want your boyfriend getting any ideas, I um left your stuff in your safe Cass,"

"Thanks for the lift Bruce," She whispered stepping out of his car, "Im sorry,"

Before she'd even properly shut the door, he sped off to wherever he was going, leaving Cassandra to pull her jacket tighter, bump her bag up higher on her shoulder, before walking down the sidewalk. John finally noticing her, smiled at her through a lot of sadness, he just wanted a hug when he was being honest to himself, the Boy's home was a big part of his life and Cass knew that, and whenever something happened to do with that Boy's home, he'd tell her.

"Hey love, you okay ?" Cass asked as she got too him, opening her arms up to him as he hugged her tightly, but was careful not to hurt her at all, "Right, so I take it you need to go in and talk to Father Reilly then ?"

"Yeah, you don't have to come in if you don't want too, you can wait out here in the squad ?" John offered but the look in his eyes said otherwise, he really did want her to go in with him, for support as well as he'd told many of the boys in the home about her, they'd never really had the chance to meet her, and considering John spent four hours there every Sunday, it was about time.

"I'll come in with you," She smiled, keeping her badge on her as she walked behind John, as soon as the doors opened many of the older boys grinned and came down to say hi,

"Hey guys, is Father Reilly around ?" He asked with his normal boy-ish smile and dimples which she guessed the boys were used to seeing by now.

"Yeah Blake ! He's upstairs ! Who's this ?" One of the boys asked looking at Cassandra who was standing half behind Blake, looking up at the different pictures on the wall, one of them taking her interest, it was clear that one of the boys playing soccer was John, he was recognisable from his dimples.

"Oh this is Cassandra, 'member I told you about her Jamie ?" John asked, as the older boy nodded nudging all the younger ones, "Cass, Cassie ?"

Turning around she smiled politely at the boys in front of her, but put her hand on John's shoulder, nudging him towards the stairs, "Good luck, I'll be right here waiting,"

"Promise ?" He whispered; so the boys couldn't hear him, she smiled nodding.

"Pinky,"

* * *

**Like I said last time ! Thank you so much for reviewing this story even though I feel the plot line is beginning to loose its interest since I've began to loose inspiration for the story but … Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Enjoy**

**R&R No Flames**

** RRG xx **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
_"We Found The Congressman .. And I May Have Lost My Man-Hood" _

As the night fell over Gotham, the majority of the Police force readied themselves with guns holstered at their sides, with nerves and tension thick in the air. However the only member not present for their continued search for the Congressman, was Cassandra.

Who; in the time from leaving John at the boy's home, had returned to her office to find all of her new equipment left by Bruce ranging from a grappling gun to a periscope, which happened to be her favourite.

And was now perched up on a fire escape, her newly re-wired motorcycle stored away hidden in a hollowed out skip, as the tracking device in her hands continued to beep, her brown curls fell over the new black mask that Bruce had found, two white swirls circled around her eyes.

**"DOOR DOWN IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES" **

Rolling her eyes; she looked down at the small bat emblem that was now sewn onto the chest of her white and black crop, she had left Bruce a strongly worded voicemail for whenever he left his bedroom to even go back down the first set of steps.

But yet she sat; and waited, and waited, only to watch as the small squadrons of cops and S.W.A.T's moved at different times surrounding the small boarded up bar.

Her eyes landed on John; who kept his hand securely on his gun as he edged around the corner, a small innocent grin spread across her lips as she left her equipment on the ledge, swinging over the railings she landed on the one below, making a little bit more noise than anticipated, causing John to look up confused as to what made the noise, only to see nothing above him, he shrugged it off as he caught up with his small squadron.

Clinging onto the railings round the side of the building, Cassandra pulled herself back up shakily, as she tried to calm her breathing, that was too close.

"Gotta be careful," She whispered to herself, as she hopped back over to her equipment as she shoved her glock into her now almost knee high boots before shoving her stuff back into her bag, before slinging it up onto her back.

Just as the sound of gun shots, screams and doors being kicked off the hinges, she smirked jumping right over the edge landing crouched on her feet, but silently, as she came face to face with a brunette, that looked strangely familiar to her, the woman in front of her raised her eyebrow at the strangely dressed masked vigilante in front of her, more so the bat on her chest.

"What did the bat decided to get a girl ?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, causing Cass to glower at her, now she remembered who this chick was; Selina Kyle - notorious thief, "Well doll, if your gonna stand there and just glower all day, I got things to do, places to be,"

Before Cass could even register what had happened, the thief was gone, causing her to growl under her breath, as she snuck inside the gutted-out bar, gasping as she saw the Congressman lying on the ground, clutching a gun-wound on his side.

"Congressman G ? Are you alright sir ?" She asked gently keeping her voice quiet, she crouched down beside him, her hand taking his place as she kept pressure on his side, "Sir ?"

"Oh great, another pretty face," He rasped out; causing her to roll her eyes as she tried putting more pressure down onto the wound, the red oozing blood seeping through her fingers although whilst doing that she wasn't counting on any of the cops coming back into the bar.

That cop; being John, with eyebrow raised, he held the barrel of his gun to the back of the girls head, not caring who the girl was, only that she was there and she wasn't supposed to be.

Feeling the pressure on the back of her head, Cassandra swallowed harshly, as she removed her hands from the Congressman's wound, trying her hardest not to rear back and kick whoever the gun belonged toos' ass! Standing up she cleaned the blood onto the cloth that was attached to her belt.

"Now, turn around, hands where I can see them"

Recognising the voice, she froze completely, mentally cursing herself for not staying out of sight, standing up fully, she spun around quickly grabbing the barrel of his gun, and his wrist before using all of her strength to haul him over her shoulder so he crashed down onto the table, confirming her theory, she gasped seeing her boyfriend lying sprawled out on the table, in pain.

"You're still going around in that costume ?" He questioned with a dry chuckle, still trying to get his head around the idea that he'd held a gun to the first crush; he'd ever had when he was just nine-teen, "You look familiar,"

"Do I now ?" She asked, keeping her voice as even as possible in the hope that he wouldn't catch onto her voice, "Now, why's that handsome ?"

"I don't know Ma'am, you just do, can I have my gun back ?" John asked as he managed to force himself up off of the table, so he was incredibly close to the masked vigilante, all the thoughts of the whereabouts of Cassandra, going out of his mind, completely unaware that the girl he was worried about was standing right in front of him, and he didn't even know it.

"Hmm, no," She said with a flirtatious edge, as she ran her black painted nails down over his badge as she bit her lip, knowing she was always going to hold this over him, when she actually did tell him, "I'd have thought a strong police officer, like you, wouldn't need a gun,"

"Well Sweetheart, every tough person needs some protection just like your little gun in your boot," John replied making her frown slightly, however something about the girl in front of him made him squint the bruise just formed under her bangs, resembled that of the one on Cassandra's forehead, that he'd only pressed a gentle kiss onto this morning, "Thought I didn't notice, huh ? Now hand over the gun,"

"Fine, if I give you this little gun, you let me go ?" She questioned as she gripped onto the lapel of his uniform pulling him to her with a flirty smile, "So what do you say- Officer Blake,"

"I'll let you go, if you tell me who you are ?" John chuckled feeling a bit more witty, she growled gently "Oh touchy, touchy little girl,"

"Don't push your luck Officer !" She hissed, as she caught his wrist as it latched out trying to remove the slim mask from her face, twisting his arm up behind him, she sighed, lessons have gotta be learned, "What did I just say ?"

Flipping him back over onto the table as she hissed flipping up onto the table so she stood above him, her hands on her hips as she dropped down to her knees. John's breath caught in his throat when he looked at the curves of her body, for some reason she was beginning to become more and more familiar to him, and he wanted to know who she was … Now !

"Tell me who you are," He demanded once again, as she rolled her eyes incredibly tempted to knock him out, however knowing in advance that she'd probably leave a bruise on his pretty little face, she didn't want to chance it.

"No," She snapped as she let her hand skim across his cheek gently, "If I tell you; then my secret identity is no longer a secret and I don't want that too happen, so I'm telling you nothing !"

"Why ?! If you tell me I let you outta here !" He yelled louder trying to catch the attention of the other cops, as gun shots went off, "Let me go !"

"I will; if you agree to never-ever speak of this to anyone ?" She offered as she leant down her breath tickling against his cheeks, "Agreed ?"

"Uh Agree," John bit out angrily, she smiled leaning down her lips ghosting over the top of his, making him look up at the vigilante startled as she looked down at him with gentle almost caring eyes, hidden behind the mask, he so desperately wanted to rid her off.

"Shh, our secret," In a flash, she had disappeared out of his sight, when really she was running through the carnage of panicking police officers, as the gun shots got louder, she slid over the hood of one of the squad cars, before spinning around a corner to where the sewer opening was.

Panic gracing her features, as she saw a body lying face down in the gushing water, jumping over the raised barrier of the opening, she dropped down to her knees, next to the body, which turned out to be Commissioner Gordon.

"HELP ! Man Down !" "You came back ?" Gordon' asked wordlessly as he looked up at the masked girl as she held his body up from the water, as she heard the squadies getting closer, she was going to get caught if she didn't leave soon,

"Go, it'll be fine g-"

He slid into an unconscious state as the blood from his wound dripped mixed with water over her hands as she quickly disappeared leaving him propped up against the wall as the cops donned the corner.

That was too close

* * *

**I really didn't like this chapter it seemed a bit cluttered; but I've had reviews saying you guys liked this chapter so thanks for the confidence boost … the next chapter should be up very - very soon !**

** Also; I'm thinking about posting my Young Justice story very soon … Lemme know if you'd read it ?**

** R&R No Flames Please**

** RRG x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7_'_

_You can say nothing to me Wayne ! You called me Chantella !'_

When the next time came, Cassandra could barely recognise herself in the mirror; having taken the day off work having claimed a 'sick-day' she had stowed away in the old Gotham City abandoned gym, training as much as she could, now however - she stood donned in a honey golden wig, and bright haunting green contact lenses.

"Wayne, did I ever tell you how much I hated you ?" Cassandra asked, as she waited patiently for the 'Wayne' marked car to pull up outside the gym, considering Bruce had convinced her to tag along to the Gala that he wasn't exactly aware of - but due to her police standings she had to be undercover, "I don't speak French !"

"But you have a very convincing French accent Ma Cherié," Bruce laughed using the built-in car cell-phone as the car swerved around the corner, coming to a complete stop, rolling down the window Bruce smirked up at the disapproving now-blonde, "You suit being a blonde Cass,"

"Shut up Wayne, before I decided to go home," She warned, after last night she had tried her best to avoid John which was pretty easy considering he still had to go to work even though she was 'ill' "Why French ? Why not a nationality that I can actually do ! Spanish ? Italian ? Romanian ?"

"French is sexy," Bruce stated simply making her roll her eyes, however Bruce smirked at the younger girl beside him, she had took his advice and certainly 'dolled' herself up, she sat dressed in a flattering black gown that touched her feet, but showed off a deep amount of cleavage as black paten peep-toe heels peaked out from under the hem of the dress.

The blonde wig, made her face look much more slimmer than usual, her cheekbones looked more defined by the wigs choppy layers and sweeping side-fringe, though the wig barely touched her shoulders it drew attention to her collar bone.

"French is sexy ? Really Bruce that's all you could think off ?" She snapped laughing slightly showing that she wasn't actually annoyed with him, "Why Chantella ? It sounds so back alley,"

"I happen to think Chantella is a beautiful name," Bruce covered making her arch her brow as they pulled up outside the large hall, where the gala was taking place, "Time to be French Cassie,"

"Time to be old Brucey," Cassandra shot back donning her French accent as she waited for Bruce to step out onto the red carpet.

"The stiff cant even get out of his sports car," The Pap made his comment, "That's Bruce Wayne,"

Taking her cue, Cassandra slipped out the other side of the car as Bruce handed the Valet the car keys with a $20 dollar bill in hand, before extending his arm to the lady beside him.

"Bonjour Monsieur," Cassandra purred ghosting a kiss over Bruce's cheek making the paps wish they were able to snap pictures of Bruce's new lady friend, but Bruce had already destroyed the EMP transmitters in their camera's.

"Mademoiselle 'Emming," Bruce replied with a very bad fake accent, making the now green-eyed Cassandra smile as he escorted her inside, "Go dance belle, If I run into trouble I'll call you,"

"Very well," Cassandra replied donning the grand-staircase her eyes scanning the crowd of motionless men to see who she could momentarily dance with, her eyes landed on a red-head, taller than she was. Tapping his shoulder, the young-man - who Cassandra guessed was about her age - turned to her in shock upon the wondrous woman infront of him.

"Can I help you beautiful ?" The man questioned the strong New York accent coming through his words.

"Would you spare a dateless woman a moment of your company Monsieur ?" She questioned seductively, Bruce was right French was sexy to some, the man was practically putty in her hands as she spoke, "Well ?"

"Would you like to dance Miss - ?"

"'Emming - Chantella 'Emming," She replied with a smirk.

"Miss Chantella - would you like to dance ?" He questioned eyes gliding over her body - she began to feel a bit sick - she had went in prepared for her undercover task for the night - but she felt a bit deceiving of John flirting with other men.

"Oui, I'd love to dance," She replied with a shaken breath, the man she hadn't learned the name of as of yet, led her out to the dance floor, hands dangerously close to her derrière, the other gently clasped in with hers, "W'at is your name Monsieur ?"

"Barry Fletcher Miss, of the New York Fletcher fortune," He replied proudly making Cassandra roll her eyes - she had heard about the Fletcher's apparently they were just as prone to thievery as Selina an endless amount of slow dances with the notorious pervert that was Barry Fletcher - Cassandra let out a sigh of relief as Bruce approached tapping the man on the shoulder, "Clear off bu- Mr Wayne ?"

"Mr Fletcher - I do not appreciate you man-handling my dear friend here, so if you would please remove your hands from her," Bruce said evenly, and in a matter of seconds Bruce had swept Cassandra under his arm, leading her out of the hall.

"T'ank God for you !" She said still in her French accent, "'Ow am I supposed to explain ze accent to John, I can't get rid of it ?"

"Just say you were watching a movie and the accent stuck," Bruce suggested as he searched for the Valet Ticket to collect his car, "I must have lost my ticket,"

"You're wife said you were taking a cab home," The Valet explained making both Bruce and Cassandra's eyes go wide, but Cassandra laughed.

"T'ank God I am only your business partner," She laughed, as Bruce phoned Alfred to come pick them both up, "Bruce I shall hail a cab - I need to get home anyways,"

"You have your keys ?" Bruce asked, not seeing a clutch on her anywhere nor a pocket, "Please don't tell me its in your br-"

"Brassier ?" She asked smiling, "Yup,"

Bidding a good-night to Bruce, she slid into the cab giving her actress to the driver - who was more than awe-stricken by the French accent that flowed from her lips, pulling off her wig she shook her natural curls out from the loose bobble before removing the contact lenses slipping them back inside the slim fit case that she had also embarrassedly stored in her bra.

Untying the halter of her dress, she felt the drivers eyes on her making her roll her eyes as she pushed the dress down revealing the thin strapped black vest, and her skinny jeans, rolling up her dress, she slid her key and cell into her jean pocket with a smile.

"'Ow much do I owe you Monsieur ?" She asked still not being able to rid herself of the stupid French accent.

"Free of charge Ma'am," The Cabby stuttered as she smirked stepping out of his cab her heels clicking along the sidewalk as she walked inside her apartment building, taking off her heels as she tucked her dress under her arm - she jogged lightly up the stairs to her apartment door.

Unlocking the door, all that could be seen inside the room was the dull light from the lamp in the corner and the latest soccer match that was on the TV, however what made her smile the most was the fact that John was fast asleep at their table, a scatter of paper work lying around him.

Walking over, her eyes widened in horror as she saw what was on the sheets.

**HEROINE ILLUSION SPOTTED IN GOTHAM SECOND NIGHT IN A ROW**

**POSSIBLE 'ILLUISION' BRANDED SUSPECTS**

She quickly scuttled through all of the sheets of potential suspects into the identity of Illusion, gasping as she saw the multiple inky lines threw one name - her own.

She was going to get caught. She knew it.

* * *

**Hey Guys ! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest ! Also Sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual - I am going away on an outdoors trip all next week so I am doing my best to get some chapters of this written and uploaded for you guys !**

Polyvore set for this  
/lucky_disguise/set?id=70926998

R&R NO Flames Tah !

**RRG x **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
_The Return of the Infamous Thug - The Batman._

_**Hello Mom.  
So Sorry I wasn't able to answer your last email in time for your scheduled visit - I have been buckled down at work - the Commissioner is not giving anyone time off not even for family visits, so I guess we will just need to re-schedule.  
How has everything been through in Washington ? I heard on the news that Damien cracked another case - hope both Damien and the lovely Kate are doing well ! So sorry John and I couldn't make Elisa's second christening.  
Also saw that Elizabeth got promoted - Head journalist for the Crime & Law division ! That's amazing ! I send my love of course !  
**__**John and I are fine - and no for the last time we are not engaged ! Stop asking !  
Send my love to dad too.  
Love Cassandra-Lea. **_

Hitting the 'SEND' button on her email, Cassandra rolled her eyes as she watched the spew of lies be sent of to Washington DC to her mother - Of course she loved her family but she knew her mother was highly judgemental of her, considering she was the youngest - and didn't follow the path that both her parents wanted for her - well her mother wanted.

Her mother - wanted Cassandra to be like her older brother Damian or her older sister Elizabeth, both of which moved out too Washington DC with her parents when Cassandra was only 18 - when they left she was left under the wing of her Aunt Ina - who had died only three months ago - none of her Washington DC loving family attended.

Her brother Damien was a strapping young man at the age of 32 - being the oldest sibling, he's the big-time lawyer in the high supreme courts of Washington DC, his lovely wife Kate was the only one who really stayed in touch with Cassandra - not that her brother or sister didn't call every so often - but her niece Elisa was to die for - she was a beautiful tot at the age of only 2.

Her sister Elizabeth was another story - divorced and yet again re-married all **before**the age of 30 - she was never the angel child but yet her mother favoured her over Cassandra - and now was the Head Journalist of the Crime & Law Division at some high paid newspaper in Washington.

"Um Cass - We gotta go - Got a hostage situation down at the stocks !" Chris yelled to her through her closed office doors.

"Received, I will follow through !" She yelled in response jumping up from her seat slamming the lid down on her personal laptop - that she had probably just smashed the screen of, before running to the compartment of her cupboard, pulling out her 'uniform'

In a matter of moments she was donned in the 'illusion' persona, her glock in her boot and her earpiece crackling gently in her ear as she swung out of her office window out onto the fire-escape.

She had grown accustom to swinging from bar to bar, it now just seemed like second nature as her feet touched the ground, she threw her leg over the leather seat of her motorcycle - the engine roaring to life as she kicked up the peg setting off for the stocks.

Upon arriving at the stocks, Cassandra had no choice but to ditch her bike a block away behind one of the old Bat used hollowed out skips, before running back to the stocks, disappearing out of sight up into an abandoned apartment building that had been used back in the Joker's day - she knew that nobody got out of this apartment - from the door anyways.

Setting up the silencer on her glock, the brunette almost jumped out of her skin hearing the rapid gun fire from inside the stock building, swinging out of the window and out onto the fire-escape, Casandra get her gun in hand as she used her newly modernised grappling hook to sweep down onto the ground disappearing into the back alley where she found her bike ready to go, in sight of movement.

The 26-year-old peered out the alley-way in shock, a mass load of hostages emerged from the Stocks' hands above their heads as the squads of armed police officers lowered their weapons for a minute.

Out of nowhere in amongst the load of people motorcyclists emerged hostages on their bikes, sighing she once again kicked up the peg on her bike, roaring off down the alley way, her bike skid round the corner racing past the shocked cops of Gotham - as the apparent 'Coward' hero known as Illusion raced past them.

The bike lurched over the metal barracks that the cops had set up to stop any larger vehicles getting out of the perimeter.

"Go ! Go ! Go !" Deputy Commissioner Foley yelled, there was a hidden warrant out for the arrest of Illusion after her ties to the Batman and after the death of Harvey Dent.

The wind raced through the brown locks of the heroine as she swerved in and out of lanes, her masked eyes set on the red-helmet clad man at the front who seemed to be the boss of the operation, pulling in a sharp left she ended up following after them in a tunnel.

_"Detective Hutchly Report Status !" _

Ignoring her new 'bosses' request, she continued to keep her eyes trained on the criminals at hand, she would deal with Deputy Commissioner Foley later. The sirens of the GCPD cars rang out behind her, as a smirk ghosted over her lips when she glanced down at her review mirrors seeing the lights begin to disappear, meaning only one .

The Caped Crusader shot past her as she skid round a concrete post slightly to avoid the hostage that was running like a scared chicken, ducking down out of the way of Bat's new Lucius Fox weapon, she smirked up at the cowl clad man, a bullet however jumped off of the black steel weapon, both heroes looked over at the scared cop.

"Sorry,"

"Nice to see you Bats," Illusion smiled, as she skid off again following the cape of her old 'partner' as both bikes considering Batman's was far more superior whizzed back through the traffic aiming to find the other criminal perks.

_"Call everybody in - B-Cops - Off-Duty - Detective Branches - All of them,"_

"I'm going to do what Jim Gordon could never do," Foley boasted turning to John who was carefully steering the cop car through the chaos, his eyes trying their hardest not to drop down to his cell.

"And what is that sir ?" John questioned.

"I'm gonna take down the Batman and his little klutz Illusion too," He replied causing John's eyes to go wide slightly.

_My identity is something I want to remain secret, our little secret right handsome ?_

Her voice still echoed in her head still _**strangely**_familiar.

"So what about the armed robbers ?" John asked worriedly.

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks in front of them Cassandra kept her eyes focused forward her eyes on the last remaining hostage that was tied to the back of one of the motor cycles.

"Yo Bats !" She yelled catching his attention, "Swerve sides !"

Doing as she asked, both heroes switched sides with a screech of burning tyres, as Cassandra readied her gun to bust the back tyre of the motorcycle in front of her, but Batman's heavily disguised voice stopped her in her tracks, "You do that you might kill the hostage,"

The Red-Helmeted perk raced past both the heroes making Cassandra gasp, "What are you doing ? Go after him I got the Ho-"

"_Negative - Stay on the Batman and Illusion,"_

"Oh Shit ! Bats we got GCPD on our tails !" She yelled over the sirens, peering into her mirrors she could see the marked GCPD car that John and his partner Ross would share, "Oh just great,"

Heading over the fly-over, Cassandra followed every move Batman made, just like when she was first starting out as a hero, gaining the nod from Bats, she shot down a zip-line that caught onto the hostage yanking him away from the motorcycle.

Stalling her bike, Cassandra jumped off her bike as it rolled to a perfect stop as she used as much strength as she could muster to drag the man up onto the fly over, "Are you okay sir ?"

"Thank you, Thank you so much !" The man rambled as Cassandra nodded quickly, before the man ran off, turning back to Batman she smirked seeing his knee quiver confirming one thing - Bruce had a support aid on.

Looking up both of them sighed seeing the Gotham City PD helicopter above them shining a beam down onto them, siren ringing cop cars surrounding them on both sides of the fly-over, taking a chance both of them slung back onto their bikes.

Noting that the police officers had their guns aimed at them, pointing out the back-end of a tow truck, Bats loosened the chains, Cassandra going first as her wheels hit the ramp, she revved up over onto the higher up fly-over Bats not far behind.

"Bats ! We got nearly the full fuckin' PD behind us !" Illusion cursed over at the hero beside her.

"Stop cursing - it ain't that bad," He replied making her roll her eyes, "I should know I'm-"

"Yeah I know you're Batman ! Give it a break huh !" She snapped, as the cars surrounded in on them, following her 'mentors' lead she swerved off into a dark corner, ditching her bike in behind the wall, before climbing into whatever contraption Bruce had acquired from Wayne Tech, "Aww they got the doggies out!"

"Cass ? Really ?" Bats asked using his normal voice making her smile as she flipped the switches that Bruce had told her too, as she saw the ground getting further away from them.

Upon seeing where he landed, Cassandra shook her head sharply, "No way ! No way am I helping the Cat Burglar ! Just 'cause you got the hot's for her Bats doesn't mean I do to !"

"Stay back !" Selina Kyle warned as she held a gun to a mans head that Cassandra didn't recognise, "I'm not bluffing,"

"They know that," Batman stated as Illusion appeared at his side arms crossed across her bare stomach a pout evident on her face, "They just don't care,"

A gun-shot was fired, as both Illusion and Batman jumped down from the slightly raised part of the roof, the goons moved in, Cassandra threw her fist forward connecting it with one of their cheeks sending him to the ground keeping her eyes away from 'Cat-Woman' not wanting to even acknowledge her.

Gun shot hitting the roof caused all three 'costumed' individuals to run off to where Bats had hid the 'Bat-Copter' as Cassandra had called it, jumping off the side of the building, Cassandra found herself flipping over and landing in her seat perfectly as Selina landed beside her,

"My mother warned me about getting into cars with strange men and women I guess,"

"This isn't a car,"

Landing down on top of the Wayne Tech building Cassandra practically threw herself out onto the rooftop no longer wanting to be shoulder touching width away from Selina Kyle.

"See you around," She said hopping out too.

"You're welcome," Bats stated.

"I had it under control," Selina shot back as Cassandra groaned, "Can I help you kit ?"

"If you two are gonna flirt with each other lemme know so I can jump off this !" Cass replied gesturing to the edge of the building with a sly smile. "

Those weren't street thugs, they were trained killers, I saved your life,"

"Hey ! I helped," Cassandra complained.

"In return, I need to know what you did with Bruce Wayne's fingerprints ?" Batman stated, ignoring his friends outburst.

"Wayne wasn't kiddin' about a powerful friend," Selina commented, "I sold his prints to Dagget, for something that doesn't even exist,"

"I doubt you let people get the better of you," Batman commented.

"Hey ! When a girls desperate," Selina defended with a sly flirtatious smile.

"What was Dagget going to do with them ?" Cassandra questioned getting involved with the conversation at hand.

"I don't know," Selina replied looking the other female in the eye, "But he did seem interested in the mess at the Stocks,"

Both turned away to look up at the GCPD helicopter fly over head missing them completely, but when they both turned around Selina Kyle was gone.

"So that's what that feels like," Bruce commented making Cassandra roll her eyes.

* * *

**There you go ! Chapter 8 too !**

With a little more action of Illusion and Bats working together =D with some lovely input from Cat-Woman too !Lemme know how you guys are thinking on this story !  
R&R No Flames Please  
RRG X


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
_"I told you, I was at the Commissioner's Bed-Side !"_

As Saturday arrived, Cassandra woke with a start, there was nobody beside her - John wasn't snoring like usual, but instead he was cursing from the kitchen, kicking back the soft blanket, she pulled on her thick cream dressing-gown over her nightgown before trotting off into the living room.

"Morning Love," She said with a chirp smile, only to have John glare at her in return, "Is there something wrong ?"

"Where were you yesterday ? Every member of the force was to be at the stocks yesterday ! Where were you ?" He demanded making her jump slightly, her smile melted away from her face a look of almost fear.

"John I told you la-"

"No ! You didn't ! You didn't come home until 3am ! Where the hell were you Cassandra ?" John barked, that was true enough when she came in through the door having rid herself of her costume, it was just after 3am, "And the day before that ! You called into work sick ! But that night when I got home you were nowhere to be found ! What are you playing at Cass ?"

"Okay - John - calm down okay," She said soothingly, "Thursday night, I was round at my friend Lian's house, her brother had just moved out so she needed help moving stuff around - I was feeling better so I went to help, when I got back around midnight you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you so I tidied up, made some coffee then fell asleep on the couch,"

"Right," John scoffed slightly, "So if I were to call Lian she'd tell me the exactly the same story ?"

"You don't trust me ?" Cassandra asked feeling hurt, but knew on the inside she had no right to feel hurt at all considering she had been keeping the biggest secrets from him. "The way you've been acting for the last couple of days - no I don't trust you Cass ! You keep sneaking off and I don't know where you are ! Then I find out that you've been friends with Bruce Wayne since you were 19 ! When were you planning on telling me that one ?" John snapped.

"It wasn't important John - I've told you countless times that I had an encounter with Bruce Wayne when I was younger - since then we've kept in contact that is all," She argued.

"Then why - after Harvey Dent day - did you end up in his manor ? After being in your little 'street-brawl'" John asked angrily.

"Because I knew Alfred - his butler would be able to fix my wounds without having going to the hospital without it getting marked down on my records !" She shot back, hands covering her mouth slightly, she had told him before-hand she was looked over by Bruce's personal doctor.

"You lied to me ! You told me it was Wayne's personal doctor ! What else are you lying to me about huh Cass ?" John yelled furiously as Cassandra felt her hands shake by her sides - she hated it when he got angry with her - "Where were you yesterday ?"

"I was at Commissioner Gordon's bed-side, I had cleared leave to stay at my boss' side incase he needed help," She lied once again, hating herself for it.

"Bull shit ! Where were you ?" He yelled even louder than he had before-hand.

"I told you I was at my boss' bed-side ! I stayed there the whole day ! Then hopped a squad with the boys in Delta Squad B-9 down on 3rd !" She could have screamed, but it just came out as a yell as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Another lie !" John accused, as she shook her head wildly "Until you stop lying I can't look at you,"

"What are you saying John ?" She asked tearily.

"Either you leave this apartment for a while or I do," He replied, without any movement John stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him, as Cassandra sighed to herself before rushing into the bedroom, brushing her freshly showered - at 3am - hair leaving it over her shoulders as she yanked on fresh underwear, skinny jeans, a black vest, her green jumper and grey UGGS.

Before running into the en-suite bathroom, brushing her teeth and splashing her face with water, before spritzing a small dose of perfume onto her neck and wrist, she dived back into the bedroom throwing her credentials, cell, purse, gun, and car keys into her across the body bag.

Racing through the apartment, she slammed the door shut behind her, locking it in the quickest way possible before rushing down the stairs and out into the morning sun, her car was still in its original place as was John's meaning he had went off on foot - knowing he needed to cool down - she unlocked her car and slipped in.

Driving out on the empty road out of the city, she took a sharp right up onto the gravel styled road that led up to Wayne Manor, knowing that Bruce would be the ideal person to get her much needed advice from. Jumping out of her car, she clicked the small lock button she raced up the small steps hammering her fist on the door waiting for Alfred - only to her surprise - it was Bruce that opened the door.

"You answered your own door ?" She asked, wiping away the few excess tears that stained her face, "Bruce ? Where's Alfred ?"

"He left," Bruce replied simply gesturing for her to come in to which she obliged shutting the heavy wooden door behind her.

"Why ?" She questioned hopping up onto the high-raised counter in the kitchen.

"Because of last night," Bruce replied as if it was the most simplest of things to explain, but Cassandra only gasped.

"Are you alright Bruce ?" She asked softly.

"I'm alright Cass - why have you been crying ?" Bruce asked sharp tongued, making Cass sigh, "Cassie - whats happened ?"

"I got up this morning, and John was having a little fit in the kitchen, he blew up on me - saying he didn't trust me 'cause he never knew where I was - and he caught me out on some lies too … he - he walked out the apartment," She replied.

"Did he leave you - leave you ?" He asked gently, she shook her head making him sigh in relief, "Then why are you here ?"

"I wanted to ask - did you tell John during your little meeting that I had been 'friends' with you since I was 19 ?" She asked, causing the older man to shake his head, "Then wh- Chris,"

"Do you think maybe now is a good time to tell him about the whole crime fighting thing ?" Bruce asked handing her a bottle of water which she almost instantly downed, "Wow,"

"I don't know - but the time to tell him is getting near - I know that," She replied, "And I am not looking forward to that,"

"Well if you want - you can spend the day here - I have to go show my business partner Miranda Tate - what her investments created before she goes mad - you can wonder around the wings of Wayne Manor," Bruce offered.

"Um - No - Thanks for the offer Bruce, but I think I will just go home - I wanted to see how you were my friend," She replied with a shrug gathering her bag once again.

"If you need anything you know where to call," Bruce replied.

"Yeah, yeah Bruce, I know,"

* * *

**Okay … This was a kind of filler chapter - I think the big revealing is gonna come up soon dun - dun - dun so stay tuned ! **

**Polyvore set for this chapter  
/little_less_luck/set?id=70945303**

**R&R No Flames Please**

** RRG x **


End file.
